x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnightwolf
'For me be a mutant and the best thing who arrived at me and made for a long time that I have to accept that I am !!!'' Nous sommes peut-être pas d'héros, plus nous ne sommes pas ajoute pas de monstres !!! ------Midnightwolf Personality : Lyra is a person who always the good mood and the smile and who always wants to give himself at the most, she is liked by all has institute him and does his/her best to help even to be sad for her enemy as for her mystic aunt or still wanda but she can sometimes controlled badly her feelings in peculiarity her angry which can make her very violent and return her has new uncontrollable, she is also a very sensitive person but hides her sensibility to be a strong girl Physical appearence : Under his holographic image Lyra has the brown hair and the brown drills very clearly, the blue eyes clearly, the a little darkened skin. She carries generally a pink T-shirt with straps red darkened a blue pair of shorts with a mauve pants and shoes has heels, one squeezes head, a red necklace and a ring of a single ear and his holographic bracelet in the wrist and a necklace with a catholic star ( memory of his truth mother), She also wears a black T-shirt with a wolf and claws above and another grey on top, a jeans pierced in reeds of flip-flops a red cap and a different earring on her other ear. Later she puts a long jacket black and grey has hood, a black pair of shorts with purple stripe and of long kick with length to laces And under his truth forms She has the skin blue, hair and her tail wolf of silvery ears of wolf with always its ring, red eyes, legs in hands and in feet provided with claws. His uniform and black and red even color as that of kurt and a tattoo of a wolf and red pentagonal on the stomach but which does not see itself too much by its coat. Powers & abilities : Lyra use the power teleportation as Kurt but has his way can use him of several way because when she teleports flames blue and violet are around its body which can burn enemies and also can teleports a person or objects only them by touched and teleported of object by her thought , she can also use her claws, sense of smell very developed and cure accelerated and possess an outstanding suppleness.( even power a cirilla in the witcher 3 ) Thanks to flame which produces its body she learnt has transferred them in its fists and its feet and even absorbed flames around her for gained in power. And later his powers he gave a side effect revealing her two lock indigo blue on his hair. Early life : Lyra and a mutant werewolf and imp, and the daugther of sister of mystic who spanked left services secret which used its mutants powers for his missions. One day she left for mission to Mexico it is that she met the father of that çi a mutant werewolf, but it was someone cruel who did not want his child then Nora returned to Germany or she gave birth to Lyra of whom only her knew sister the secret of his father despite her warnings but a man feçant left from a sect wanted to appropriate lyra's powers and which have because of accelerated experience and deteriorate his mutation then Nora runs away with his baby but injured himself the leg run away from it then she teleported her daughter far from the danger with her necklace around the blow by crying. Prydes was in journey, Rebecca pregnant with Kitty, until that he hears a cried baby who was other than lyra whom he adopts afterward. Lyra lived a peaceful life with his parents adopted and sister Kitty , one day Lyra was 9 years old when his powers of teleportation showed them selves during one gone hiking with his parents he had an earthquake lyra and his foster mother was going to fall but lyra saved them grace has its power But this event marked him making her acrophobe since Lyra is afraid of heights but she eventually overcomes him later. His powers becoming uncontrollable Lyra met a Spanish witch named Moana who helped him to control his powers, in 14 years Lyra left with his Spanish uncle Sullivan for Germany to find his real parents. Lyra comes back from his journey 1 the years later and settled down has institute him of the professor xavier. Future : In future X-men, uniform piece of news of Lyra is a kind of black dress with a red clearer, of long gloves and long boot has high heel of the same color as her uniform a belt with the logo x it has a long plait without its small braid that it spanked teenager and two buckle rings of every ears Relationships : Kitty Pryde : Kitty and lyra have they grow together are inseparable and are really very collusive ready has to protect and to sacrifice her life for the other one, when lyra and of return of Germany and arrived has establish him Kitty was so happy that she has it smiles all day and has ran up towards her, the truth reunion between both sister, having the team spirit because having made of the gymnastics when they were girl they form the pair of the prydes sisters and which forms a team of the thunder. Lyra can be really protective to Kitty as the time or it cast a book in height on the face of Lance to have him to be lacking respect and telling him to leave alone her and together she kept the secret of Lyra on its appearance and its powers. Kurt Wagner : At the beginning Kurt did not know of her really Lyra's appearance not there that she was her cousin, he was attracted by her dice the first day and felt a funny sensation nothing when affecting his hand. He has lives him under his truth form together with Rogue during a confrontation of lyra and brotherhood in the street in front of the school after Lance is missed he respect and that she then broke him the hand, Lyra who was ashamed that he has sees him under his truth form but Kurt saying to him that on the contrary he found him attractive, a big friendship settled down between them which becomes bigger still by discovering their family ties, Kurt cannot refrain of worried constantly about her he goes as far as searching the affairs of the girl when it disappears mysteriously ( It is that he finds the postcard of Germany with the writing of his parents saying the place or he found him when they adopted Lyra). Both cousins wear a big affection to the other one and always make some thing for the other one as Kurt who comforts her and arrives has to make her laugh who affects her profoundly and Lyra who saves him the life has every time. Rogue : Between Lyra and Rogue his at once hung on, her have a good friendship and sometimes compliment as Lyra who says that she liked very much his Gothic make-up. Mystique : Lyra has a relation very complicated with his Mystique aunt, her have a relation love / hatred sometimes it cannot refrain from quarrelling and from fighting but also meanwhile they helped.